Fairly Odd High 1: The Smartest Fairy in School
by Boolia
Summary: Since Fairy Odd Kids was a sucuss; I throught about doing a series about Cosmo and Wanda's lives in high school! In this story, Wanda joins a quiz show against aother student from a different school. Will Wanda show everybody that nobody is perfect?
1. Chapter 1

Fairly Odd High 1: The Smartest Fairy in School

Chapter 1

Seven high school fairies; Crystal, Sissy, Wanda, Blonda, Cosmo Zack, and Peter were all floating home. While they were going home, they all read their report cards that they got at the end of the school day.

"What you get Cosmo?" Zack asked his green haired friend.

"Let's see!" Cosmo said. He opened the envelope and read his report card out loud. "_Man!_ I got all Fs again. He sighed. He was_ always_ getting Fs, but his mother loved him anyways. He looked again. "_Wait,_ I got one F _minus,_ what about you Zack?"

"All Ds man!" Zack answered proudly. "How about you Sissy!"

"I got all Cs for Kittens!"

"Um Sissy, Kittens begins with a _K,_ not a _C!_" Crystal told her.

"That's _exactly _why I got a C for writing my English essay about adopting Kittens!" Sissy replied with glee.

"_Anyways_," Peter piped up. "I got all Bs!

"As and A minus!" Crystal said.

"All perfect As on mine!" Blonda told them.

"What did you get Wanda?" Cosmo asked.

"Yeah, what _did _you get Wanda?" Sissy eagerly wanted to know. "I'm _dying_ to know!" Wanda, already positive of her grades, ripped opened her report card for the smiley Sissy to see.

"Probaly all A _pluses!_" Sighed Blonda, rolling her eyes in envy. "Like she gets _all_ the time!" All the fairies besides Blonda leaned in when Wanda read hers.

"A plus, A plus, A plus, A plus, A plus, and A plus!" When she was done reading, she put the letter safely back into the envelope.

_"Wow_ Blonda!" Sissy was impressed. "I thought you were _magic,_ not psychic! How did you know about your sister's grades?"

"Here's a thought!" Crystal then faced Sissy. "She's get them _all the time_!"

"Wow, our girl is _really_ smart then!" Sissy exclaimed, while Crystal turned back around.

They gossiped some more about the "Magic Fest" tomorrow at school, then they came to Wanda and Blonda's house.

"Ok gossip girl, we're _here!"_ Blonda told her gossiping sister. Wanda didn't hear, and kept on bickering with her friends.

"Wanda, we're here!" Blonda said more loudly. Wanda was still bickering. Blonda groaned, then took a deep breath.

"_WANDA, WE'RE HERE_!" she screamed. Wanda and her friends immediately stopped talking.

"Oh, we are!" Wanda said. She flew to the door, and waved to Crystal and Sissy.

"Bye girls!" Wanda called.

"Bye!" They replied, waving back.

"Don't forget to call Fonda about the news!" Crystal reminded Wanda.

"Don't worry, I will! _Bye!_"

"_Bye!"_ They all said, and with a poof, they all went to their homes.

"Ok, let's go Mrs. _Perfect_!" Blonda told her twin. Wanda flew inside. Blonda groaned, rolling her eyes.

"Sometimes if we weren't immortal," Blonda told herself. "I will just _kill_ that girl!" Blonda did a deep sigh, and flew inside with her sister.

"Hey mom, hey dad!" Wanda said, entering the living room. "We're _home!"_

"And _how's_ my little buttercups doing?!" Big Daddy got off the couch to hug his daughters.

_"Great_ dad!" Wanda answered her father.

"And how was school today girls?" Rachel asked, stirring a pot of soup.

"School was _terrific_ mom!" Wanda told her.

"In speaking of school," Their dad said. "How did you girls do on your report cards?" The twin girls sat down on stools, Blonda poofed a Coke can and open it.

"Got all As." Blonda said, sitting on a stool.

"I got all A _pluses_!" Wanda sounded excited.

"That's great honey!" Rachel said to her pink haired daughter.

"My little pink buttercup is growing up!" Big Daddy exclaimed as he hugged Wanda. "We're so proud of you Wanda!"

"Thanks Dad!" Wanda said as her dad kissed her on her cheek. "Does this mean we get chocolate ice cream for dessert?"

"_Definitely_!" Her mom replied. "I'll make some right now!"

"_Yay!"_ Wanda jumped up. "Thanks mom!" Her parents knew that Wanda just loved everything chocolate; she was _absolutely_ crazy about it! When she sees chocolate for someone else, she had to hold that temptation inside of her, telling herself not to steal someone else's candy. It's so difficult to hold it in, but she manages it fine.

"Oh _great!"_ Blonda moaned, sipping her Coke. "Something chocolate to celebrate Wanda's perfect streak, _what a surprise_."

"I'm going to call Fonda now, and tell her the news!" Wanda told her parents.

"Sounds _wonderful_ dear!" Big Daddy told her. "You do what you have to!"

"I will daddy!" Wanda said, as she flew out of the room.

"Dinner will be ready soon!" Rachel called.

"Oh _great!_" Blonda muttered. "She'll be on the phone for _hours!" _Shethrew away her now emptied Coke can in the trash, and went to do her homework.

"All As!? _Way _to go girl!" Fonda said on Wanda's cell. "If I were at your house right now, I'll definitely high five you!"

"Thanks Fonda!" Wanda blushed. "You know I get A pluses all the time, right?"

"I know, you're just so smart in school is all. You're just like Norman at my school!"

"Who's Norman?"

"A boy at my school. He's really smart! In speaking of smarts, guess who'll be at your school for the Magic Fest tomorrow?"

"You?"

"_Yes_!My whole school is going!" Wanda jumped, and nearly dropped her cell phone.

"_Really_?! That's so _awesome_!"

"I know, _isn't it_? I mean, we haven't really hung out since you stated dating Cosmo!"

"I am _so _excited! So why is your entire school coming?"

"Apparently, we're holding a quiz show against the two schools. Wanda, since you're so _smart_, you should probably register!"

"Oh, I don't know! I mean, my family and _practully_ everyone in Fairy World knows how smartI am!"

"But you should try Wanda!"

"I know, but…"

"_Wanda!_" Called her mother from the kitchen. "_Dinner time!"_

"_Coming!_" She called back, plugging the receiver. She talked into the phone again.

"Look Fonda, I got to go!"

"Okay, but promise me you're think about it?" Wanda hesitated a few moments.

"Wanda?"

"_Promise!_" She finally told her.

"Thanks Wanda, I know you're do it, see you tomorrow!" Fonda hung up.

"_Right._" Wanda sounded unsure of herself. "See you tomorrow." She was in a daze until her mother called her for dinner again. She quickly hung up, then flew into the kitchen.

"Ah, _there's_ my other buttercup!" Big Daddy said, when Wanda flew in and sat down to eat her grilled Cheese.

"_What_ happened?' Blonda asked from across the table. "Mom called you _twice_! You _useally_ beat me to the table! Did your new stupid boyfriend Cosmo brake up with you or something?"

_"No."_ Wanda replied. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Why? Did he…" Blonda was interrupted by their mom.

"Honey, your sister doesn't want to talk about it!"

Wanda just looked at her sandwich. A few minutes later, Big Daddy looked at her when he was done with his.

"Wanda?" He asked. Wanda looked at her father. "Is something wrong? You haven't taken a bite out of your sandwich yet."

"No, I'm fine!" Wanda stated eating her sandwich.

After they were all done, Wanda sat up.

"May I be excused please?" She asked. Her family looked at her.

"My baby girl ignoring _chocolate?"_ Her father asked. "Now I _know_ something isn't right!"

"No dad!" She told him. "Really, I'm fine_! Please_, I need to be alone!" Her dad just looked at her.

"_Okay_!" he finally gave in. "_I'll _eat it!"

"Thanks dad!" After a kiss and hug from both parents; she descended to her room.

In her bedroom, she was still thinking if she wanted to join or not. Even when she went to bed, and turned off the lights except her lamp, she still thought about it. No matter how munch she tried, the thought wouldn't go away.

Finally, at 11pm, she gave up, shut off her lamp, and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning, Wanda completely forgot about the contest. She woke up, and poof in the shower, brushed her teeth, floss, and poof in her clothes.

She flew downstairs for breakfast.

"Aw the usual!" Big Daddy explained. "Up before your sister."

"_Morning daddy_!" Wanda said as she sat on the stool, took a bagel and took a bite.

"_Morning_ sweetheart!" Big Daddy replied. "Now if you don't mind, I got to wake up your sister. He was about to fly upstairs when Blonda flew down.

"Aw, Blonda!" He greeted. "I was just about to wake you."

"Mom woke me!" Blonda told him. She yawned. "I just don't understand why it's not the _weekend_!"

"It starts _tomorrow_!" Big Daddy replied.

"I know." Blonda sat down, and took a bagel off the counter. "I just don't understand why it can't be _sooner_!" she took a bite.

"I _100%_ agree with you honey!" Their mom said as she flew in the kitchen. "I to wish that Saturday was _already _here!" She and her husband joined their kids with breakfast.

"Aw, isn't this wonderful?" Big Daddy asked. "We're all eating as a family when we're usually busy. I think this should be our breakfast _every_ day now." When done, Blonda poofed up an orange juice, and poofed it away when done.

"Got to go!' Blonda said. "I'm going to be late for school."

"Not yet, you got…" Big Daddy started when his daughter poofed away. "two more minutes."

"Well, _that_ was nice while it lasted!" Rachel said.

_"Shoot_!" Big Daddy said. He turned to his wife. "I was going to tell her we're going to the spa this afternoon. Guess we can't now."

"You can go dad!" Wanda told her dad. "I'll tell Blonda where you and mom are." She poofed up and drank a glass of orange juice.

"Thanks honey!" Big Daddy said. He looked at his wife. "Where would we be without Wanda?"

Well, she _does_ have a mind like an elephant!" Rachel agreed. Wanda put her empty glass down, then looked at her watch and gasped.

"I got to go!" She said. "Bye mom, bye dad!"

_"Bye_ honey!" They both said. They hugged and kissed their daughter goodbye, and stood back to watch her poof away to school.

"Are you ready for this?" Crystal asked her friends as they waited for Fonda by the gum when it was 1:35.

"I'm totally _pshked!"_ Sissy replied. "I've waited for this moment to come all day, and it's _finally_ here guys! I can't believe it!"

_"Yup!"_ Crystal agreed. "_That_ explains why you couldn't wait to get out of 7th period! Mrs. Smiths yelled at you to sit in your seat before the bell rang!"

"Quiet girls, there's Fonda!" Wanda told her friends. The girls became silent as they saw their friend fly towards them.

"Hey girls!" Fonda greeted. "Nice school you got! I'll attend this school, but my mom says I have to attend Fairview High, she says it's _closer t_o home!"

"But don't you have friends at your school?" Crystal asked.

_"Yeah_." Fonda admitted. "But it would be better if _all_ of my friends were at the same school, you know?"

"Yeah no _kidding!_" Wanda agreed. Sissy could hardly contain her excitement.

"_Okay!_" She blurted. "Time to find our seats, _come on_!" Sissy and friends started flying towards the gymnasium.

"_Whoa!_" Fonda observed. "Sissy's _really _into this Magic Fest isn't she?!"

"You _should _have seen her at our third grade aquarium field trip!" Crystal told her. "She wanted to take _every_ marine animal there to take home as _pets!_"

When the girls went into the gym, Sissy, Crystal, and Wanda went find seats, as Fonda gazed at all the students in the gymnasium.

"SHUT_ UP_!" Fonda cried in amazement. "This place is _packed!"_

_"Come on _Fonda!" Crystal called. "The Magic Fest is about to start any second now!" Fonda flew to Crystal, and sat down by her friends.

"_Helllllloooooo students_ of Carl Poofy Pants High and Fairy Fairbanks High school!" Said a teacher in a mike. Everyone cheered and shouted. ""I am Mr. Cobanks and welcome to today's _Magic Fest_!" Everyone cheered while he talked. He gestured for silence, and then the entire gym went quiet.

"Now as you all know," He began. "Carl Poofy Pants and Fairy Fairbanks High both agreed to host a competition to deturmene which school has the smartest students." Everyone cheered and hollered again. "So we picked the two smartest students from each school!" The lights went out, and two spotlights bounced around the gym.

"Announcing the first student, a super smart eleventh grader, a football player, and likes wrestling on TV! Ladies and gentlemen. give it up for Fairy Fairbanks…_Norman Copperfield!!!!!"_ Everyone cheered as the spotlights stopped and revealed a tough looking fairy with a red and yellow uniform on, who was sitting next to Luther. The gym went dark as the spotlights bounced all over again.

"And introducing a smart sophomore from our school, a hard worker at every subject, a student that gets seven A pluses every year… _WANDA FAIRYWINKLE_!"

Everyone went nuts as the spotlights landed on Wanda. Her friends squealed in delight. Wanda just smiled at all the shouting faces.

"Wanda and Norman, _come on down_!" Everyone cheered as Wanda and Norman went to the middle of all the excitement.

"Now, hopefully the two of you will enter our little game and remember to just have fun!" He looked at Norman. "Will you enter Norman?" Mr. Cobanks handed the mike to Norman.

"Will I?" Norman grabbed the mike. "Will I and kick Carl Poofy Pant's butts? _Absolutely_!" Everyone at the Carl Poofy Pants booed as Norman handed the mike back. Mr. Cobanks took it, and looked at Wanda. "Will you enter the tournament Wanda?"

"Well…I don't know!" Wanda spoke into the mike. Everyone booed as Mr. Cobanks took back the mike. "

"That's okay!" He said. "You have the whole weekend to think about it. Now you two can sit back down as we continue with this exciting assembly!" The two fairies went back to their spots, and sat down to watch the rest of the magic fest.

"Why won't you join the competition Wanda?" Sissy asked Wanda while they flew out of the gym when it was over. The other fairies were heading out to.

"Yeah, it'll be _fun!_" Fonda added. "You'll be missing out!"

"Well I…" Wanda started.

"_There's_ my competition!" Wanda was interrupted by Norman. The girls turned around as they saw Zack, Peter, Norman, and Luther. In Luther's hand was a Cosmo. Cosmo looked hopeful when he saw Wanda and friends.

"Oh thank goodness you're here Wanda!" Cosmo said. "Now _please_ help me! Luther and Norman demands my lunch money, but I keep telling them I don't _have_ any, I gave them all to the cafateria lades!" Luther let go of Cosmo, Cosmo flew by Zack and Peter.

"So are you in pink fairy?" Norman demanded to know.

"No!" Wanda decided. Everyone gasped, including her friends.

"But Wanda, you _have _to join!" Sissy complained.

"_Yeah!_" Fonda added. "The competition won't be the _same_ without you!"

"Why?" Luther asked. "Are you chicken?" Then Norman and Luther broke out laughing.

"I'm sorry girls!" Wanda told them. "But the world already knows that I'm smart. So entering will be pointless."

"But _Wanda!_" Cosmo told her. "If you enter you might be so famous that you'll star in a TV show in the future!"

"_Yeah!_" Zack added. "Your father will be _proud_ of you man, when you bring home all the gold."

"But _guys _I…

"Remember Wanda, you don't have to do things that you don't want to." Crystal told her friend.

"Yeah, friends can't force you to do something you don't want!" Peter agreed. "So it all depends on you!"

"Except we want her to join!" Sissy said. Then to Wanda she said. "Come on Wanda! You know you want to!"

"Well yes, but…"

"I _knew_ it!" Luther said. "_Chicken!_" He and Norman laughed.

"Our girl is _not_ chicken!" Crystal told the laughing fools.

"_Yeah_!" Sissy added. "She's a _fairy,_ not a chicken!"

"_Exactly_!" Cosmo agreed. "Even Zack and I knew _that!_" Zack nodded. Luther pretended to be a chicken.

"_Chicken_!" He taunted. "Buck, buck, buck!" He and his buddy laughed and laughed!

"_I'll join_!" Wanda finally blurted out. Cosmo, Zack, Sissy, and Fonda cheered. The rest just gasped.

"What do you think you're _doing_ Wanda?" Crystal asked. "You don't have to do this you know."

"_Yeah!_" Peter agreed. "You don't have to do it if you don't want, that's _peer pressure!"_

"I know guys!" Wanda agreed. "But if I don't do it, Luther and Norman would think I'm a chicken, which I'm _not!_"

"Because you're a fairy!" Cosmo spoke up.

"I must inform you that my pal Norman is _super_ intelligent!" Luther warned. "He'll get a question right _every _time!"

"Wanda's intelligent _too_!" Sissy reminded them. "So she'll kick Norman's butt at the competition!"

_"Oooooh_, how _violent_!" Cosmo said.

"_Yeah,_ a competition can turn violent at _any_ time!" Zack added.

"Yeah, _no_ kidding!" Cosmo agreed.

"Let's make a deal!" Norman said. "If I win, you all have to do the _chicken dance!" _Wanda and her friends gasped.

"Oh _yeah!_" Wanda challenged. "Well if I win…" She looked at Cosmo. "If I win, you and Luther will have to stop bullying Cosmo a whole 24 hours!" Luther and Norman gasped.

"It's a _deal!"_ Luther said and shook Wanda's hand.

"_Yay!"_ Cosmo cheered. "Wait, _24 hours_? Why not for the rest of our lives, which is forever since we're immortals?"

"_Shhhhh!_" Wanda whispered to Cosmo. "I just want to make sure he'll _actuall_y do it first!"

"_Ohhhhhhhhh_!" Cosmo realized. "Now I know your evil plan now Wanda!" The bell rang then, signaling the school's day end.

"When it comes to the compititon, you _better_ look out!" Luther said, and then he and Norman left.

"You better _watch_ it bulb!" Fonda shouted after them. "Because Wanda'll _kick _Norman's butt!"

"_What_ is it with kicking butts and chickens today?" Cosmo wanted to know.

"_Beats_ me!" Zack shrugged, and then the six fairies all went home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Do you think that Wanda can win?" Sissy asked on the way home.

"Probably." Fonda answered. "Our girl is pretty smart after all."

"But don't forget that Norman is pretty smart too guys!" Crystal reminded them. "It's still a competition win or lose. Nobody's perfect you know."

"Yeah, _nobody's perfect!" _Sissy agreed. "Like in Hannah Montany's song!"

"Or that young boy in that one picture book!" Zack added. "He had it _bad!"_

"_True!_" Peter agreed. "But he was just unfortunate that day."

"Except Wanda!" Cosmo piped up. "She's so smart, she's perfect at_ everything_!"

"Well, I _am _smart!" Wanda agreed with Cosmo. "But I'm not _perfect!"_

"Oh _yeah_!" Cosmo challenged. "Then what's 2 + 2?"

"4!" Cosmo snapped his fingers.

"_Ok _smarty pants, then how about 4 + 4?"

"8."

"5 + 5?"

"10."

"How about 5 times 2?"

"That's 10 also."

"9 + 1?"

"That's 10 also!"

"How about…"

"Those are _easy_ questions!" Crystal told Cosmo. "That's _not_ what you ask a sophomore!"

_"Yeah!"_ Sissy added. "You ask a first grader _those, not _a tenth grader in high school!"

"_Hey_!" Zack pointed out. "Some of us still may need to know the answers to those questions!"

"_Yeah_, like _me_!" Cosmo blurted out.

"Here's what you ask a high schooler." Crystal said. She turned to Wanda with her school book in her hands. "Wanda, what is a nomad?"

"Someone that moves from place to place to find food, shelter, and water." Cosmo and Zack were surprised with Wanda's answer.

"What does abortion mean?" Fonda asked.

"When a female doesn't want to be pregnant anymore.

"How does a volcano form?" Sissy wanted to know.

"When two tectonic plates move away from each other, causing magma to rise to the service. They also can occur when one plate dives under another, known as subduction." Sissy was open mouthed.

"Who proved that the earth was round?" Peter quizzed.

"Ferdinand de Magellan."

"What percent of the world is water?" Zack asked.

"75%"

"What is the size of your heart?"

"The size of your fist."

"Here's something I want to know." Cosmo said.

"What's H20?"

"Water."

"How many…"

"_Ok!_" Crystal decided. "I think we asked Wanda enough questions for now." They were near Wanda's house.

_"Wow,_ you sere are smart Wanda." Zack told her. "Can you tell me the answers to my math assignment?"

"_Nope!_" Wanda replied. "You got to do your own work by _yourself!" _

_"Aw man!" _Zack snapped his fingers, he was disappointed.

"_See_ Zack?" Cosmo explained to Zack. "I told you Wanda's a genius! She knows _everything_ in the whole world! She'll win that competition for _sure!"_

"I don't know about _that!_" Wanda said. "But _bye!_" With that, she flew towards her house.

"_Bye Wanda!"_ they shouted back. Wanda still herd the commits on how smart she was when she raised her wand, and poofed inside.

When Wanda got home, she saw her sister who was pacing around the room like a dog during a loud thunderstorm.

"Where are they? Where are they?" Blonda panicked as she ran around the house.

"Blonda, what are you doing?" Wanda asked her sister when she saw the mayhem her sister was causing. Blonda looked at her sister.

"Oh Wanda, thank _heavens_ you're home!" Blonda explained. "_Please _tell me you know where mom and dad are!"

"Yeah! They're relaxing in Fairy Word Spas." Wanda answered.

"Why didn't they tell me?"

"You were out of the house before dad had the chance to."

"Then if you knew, why didn't you tell me?"

"I-I guess with all the excitement with the magic fest, I forgot."

"_What?_! How could you?! I wasted all this time when I could be doing my homework!"

"I'm sorry Blonda!"

"You better be! When mom and dad comes home, I'm telling them what you did! You're going to be in so must trouble I should film it and post it on Magictube!"

"Fine, go ahead and be a snitch and post that dumb video! It's no big deal anyways!"

Wanda went to get a soda, while Blonda did her homework.

When their parents came home, they greeted their children with hugs and kisses. Then Blonda blurted out what Wanda did. Wanda sighed, and slapped herself in the face.

"_What_?!" Big Daddy asked.

"Forgot?" Rachel said.

"Yup!" Blonda replied. "She made me not do my homework for a full ten minutes!" Wanda shook her head with her hand still there. Her sister was the_ biggest_ tattletale in Fairy World!

"Wanda, how _could _you?" Big Daddy asked her daughter. "You don't forget a _thing_! How could you forget something like _this?"_

"Daddy, it's no big deal really, after all nobody's _perfect!"_ Wanda tried to convince her father.

"Of course it's an enormous deal, you made your sister worry to death!"

"Dad, I'm sorry, it's just that I…"

"I _don't_ want to hear it! You get no supper tonight, now go to your room!"

"But dad, I…"

_"GO!"_ He madly pointed to Wanda's room.

Wanda stuck her tongue at Blonda, Blonda did the same.

"_Wanda_!" Rachel gasped. "How dare you stick you tongue out at your sister!"

"But mom, Blonda did it too! You should scold her and…"

"_Wanda, room now_!" Big Daddy sounded serious. Wanda went towards her room. She looked at her sister who was snickering. Why does mom like her more? Wanda thought. Why does she get her way with _everything?_ Big Daddy watched as her daughter entered her room.

Monday, Wanda signed up for the contest. Students kept saying how _perfect_ Wanda was each day. Wanda was paranoid each day that week.

Then after school on Friday, Wanda _had it!_ "I'm _not _perfect!" Wanda said to herself. "_Nobody'_s perfect! Why can't fairies except that fact of life?" Then her gaze fell upon one of her _Hannah Montany's_ cds. She sighed.

"Well at least _somebody_ agrees with me!" She took the CD, and raced to her room.

_"Hey_!" Blonda shouted after her. She was listening to some songs on her I-Magic Touch. "I was going to download and listen to those! Come back here!"

Wanda closed the door behind her, and laid on her bed, gazing at the CD.

"I need to be dumb in order to show the world that nobody's perfect." Wanda told herself. "But where in the world will I find such an idiotic fairy?" Then she had an idea. Wait, _idiotic_! She looked at her cell phone, grabbed it, and dialed a number, then when she had it to her ear, began talking.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

On Saturday, Wanda, Sissy, Fonda, Crystal, Peter, and Zack were in Cosmo's bedroom. Wanda was in a chair facing Cosmo who was petting his teddy bear, Berry. His braces were showing.

"So you have come to me on a Saturday morning, what information is so important that making me miss my Saturday morning cartoons?" Cosmo asked in his best Godfather impression.

"Please Cosmo…" Wanda started.

"_Please_, call me Cosmo Godfather." Cosmo informed Wanda.

"Okay _Cosmo Godfather_," Wanda continued. "I need to pretend to be dumb in order to show everyone that no matter how much people try; nobody's perfect."

"Hey Zack!" Cosmo whispered to Zack.

"Yeah buddy?" Zack asked.

"You think if I do a good job, I'll be a real Godfather someday?"

"Well that depends, if…"

"Can we all just stay on track?" Peter interrupted.

"_Sorry!_" Cosmo said. He turned back to Wanda, petting Berry.

_"Please_ Cosmo Godfather," Wanda said. "Can you please show me your many wise ways of being ignorant?"

"I will consider that idea, _if _you do me one tiny favor."

"_Yeah,_ what is it? I'll do _anything_ to learn how to be dumb!"

"First you got to tell me… what does ignorant mean?"

"Oh _boy_," Sissy said. "This is going _really_ well!"

_"Shhhhh!"_ Crystal whispered. .

"Ignorant means stupid." Peter explained.

"So an ignorant person means that they are stupid in some ways." Fonda added.

_"Right_!" Cosmo said. "Now let's watch a short video on the many ways of being dumb with the favorite dumbest creatures around, Pichu and Patrick!" Peter poofed a projector and a pulled screen, and poofed the camera on. Zack shut of the lights, while Crystal gave Wanda a pencil and a notepad. Then she and the rest poofed up popcorn, and sat back to watched.

"Hi I'm Pichu!" Pichu said when he came on screen. The background showed a parie that he was in. "amb me amb this guy," Patrick came in.

"Hi!" Patrick greeted.

"Are gomma show yous fairies how to be dumb!"

"That's right!" Patrick said. "We're gonna show you how to be dumb, dumber, and uhhh, the dumbest fairy in the world!"

"Ok, leps begims…" First Pichu showed a yellow egg with a black lighting bolt on it.

"This is hows I was borms!" Pichu explained. "In this giamt egg thimgy!" Then the egg bounced around and began to hatch.

"Whos lucky day is this goimgs to be? Lep's just watch and sees!" The top part came off, and a little pichu was inside the egg! He was wearing the top of the egg shell on his head.

"_Pichu_!" The newly baby pichu said in a cute tone.

"Awe! Aren't I cutsy woosty?" Narrator Pichu said. "It's _always_ a lucky day whem a Pichus is borm! Movimg om!" The film moved on, and told about Pichu's life!

Nine hour later, the other fairies were asleep; Wanda was the only one awake to take some interesting notes (basically on Pichu's long grandfather's life, and _not _what she came to Cosmo's house for.)

"Sos yous now kmows how tos be dumbs!" Pichu concluded.

"_Yeah_, so now you can go home and try it!" Patrick added. He then looked at Pichu. "Hey wait a minute! Aren't we going to show my long grandfather's life now? We just showed yours. That's not…"

"Ohs well, wes all outs of times. Besides, I'm more cuters amyways!"

"Oh Okay well, _bye bye_!"

_"Byes!"_ Then Pichu and Patrick held hands, and did their closing act.

"Be dumbs, be happy!" They said together. Then the movie was done, Wanda put away her pencil and notepad, poofed away the film equipment, then turned on the light. She went to the snoozing Cosmo.

"Uh, Cosmo Godfather?" Cosmo kept on snoozing.

"Cosmo Godfather?" Still nothing.

"_COSMO GODFATHER_!" Wanda screamed. Started, Cosmo woke up.

"Huh, what?" He looked around, holding Berry tightly. "Y-you can't have Berry bear thieves, he's _mine_, _all mine!_ You hear me?! _All_…" He looked at Wanda.

"Oh, hi Wanda!" The rest of the friends woke up. "Can I help you?"

"Uh sorry to bother you, but the movie's done." Cosmo looked at the wall where the screen was, started, he nearly dropped his popcorn.

"_Whoa!_ It's done already? Man, that was quick!"

"Did you learn anything Wanda?" Crystal asked. They all waited for Wanda's answer.

"_Yeah,_ I learned plenty!" Wanda said.

"Like what?" Sissy wanted to know.

"Well I learned that Pichu hatched from an egg and…"

"Not _that!_" Sissy said. 'What did you learn from the movie?" Wanda didn't know what to say.

Why did I come here pretending to not know how to be dumb? Wanda asked herself. How could I be so _dumb?_ All I have to do in order to be dumb is to do the _exact_ opposite of what I do right now!

"Uh, I learned that two plus two is fou…" She stopped herself just in time!

"_Five!"_ She blurted out. The friends gasped.

"Wanda, that's incorrect." Crystal said. "_Way_ to go girl!" Wanda smiled. She felt bad for telling the incorrect answer, but was glad in learning how to be dumb.

"What's seven plus seven?"

"Fifteen!"

"What come's after four?" Zack asked.

"Negative 300!"

"What's three plus three?" Fonda quizzed.

"Seventeen!" Sissy's turn.

"Who was the first man that landed on the moon?"

"Pichu Elashock!"

"What's the name of a three sided figure?"

"A square!"

"What is the Spanish word for…?"

"Okay that's enough!" Crystal told everyone. ""We all know that our friend Wanda has now completely changed her IQ, so now she must rest her brain and get ready for the tournament next Saturday."

"Crystal's _right_!" Fonda agreed. "If our girl going to win, we got to prepare her for it. We'll give her nonstop questions every day in school beginning Monday so that we're sure a correct answer doesn't slip out. Now who's with me?!"

_"Yeah!_" Everyone except Wanda and Fonda cheered.

"Okay, it's settled!" Fonda declared. "From this point on until after the tournament, we're experenceing a whole new Wanda!" Everyone cheered.

Hey Zack?" Cosmo asked. Zack looked at his friend.

"Yeah?"

"I don't get it! I mean, I don't see anything different about Wanda, do you?" Zack shrugged his soldiers.

"Beats me!" He admitted.

"And what's an IQ? Is that a new kind of ice cream flavor? "Zack shrugged again.

"Hey dude, don't ask me. I'm not smart!" Wanda blushed as the cheering died down.

"Awe, you guys don't have to do what you're doing just to help little ol' me."

"No, we want to help!" Fonda told her.

"That what friends do!" Crystal joined in. "They help friends in need!"

"Thanks guys." Wanda said. "You guys are really being true friends."

"That's another Hannah Montany's songs!" Sissy blurted out. "True friend!"

"Gosh, how many Hannah Montany's songs are there?" Cosmo wanted to knew.

"I don't know!" Zack shrugged. "But man, some girls just can't get enough of her!"

So, all of them went to their houses, to begin thinking up quiz questions for Wanda to answer incorrectly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The big day has finally arrived! After five straight days with continues questions answered wrong, Wanda was glad today has finally arrived!

That morning, Wanda woke up at seven and did her morning routine. After that, she flew done stairs.

Nobody was in the kitchen when she got there. She went to the cabinet, and got out a flying pan. She decided that she wanted pancakes; she got a package, and opened it. After making the frying can sizzle, she put the pancake in the middle of the frying can, put it between her feet. And flipped the pancakes while wristering. Blonda froze when she saw what her twin sister was doing.

"What _are_ you doing?" Blonda wanted to know. Wanda looked up at her sister.

"I'm doing what my counterpart does when she's cooking/eating." Wanda answered. "I figured since I'm going to be dumb anyways, I'll act dumb too!"

"Ok, that has _got _to be the stupidest thing I ever herd!" She poofed up a glass and orange juice then poured orange juice into the glass.

"So is there any reason why you can't just be yourself?" She poofed the carton away when she was done, then drank it.

"Blonda, I need to be dumb in order to show everybody that nobody is perfect."

"And how would being dumb prove that nobody is perfect? We already have Cosmo, Sissy, Zack, and Anti Wanda; we don't need _another _dumb fairy/anti fairy!"

"Blonda _please,_ this plan has already been put into action for _TOO LONG_ to be wasted! Now _please _whatever you do, don't tell mom and dad!"

"_Whatever_!" She poofed her glass away when done. "_Siblings_! You can't live without them, yet they drive you _NUTS _sometimes!" Big Daddy and Rachel came down then. Wanda quickly poofed away the frying pan, and squeezed the pancakes in her mouth.

"Wanda, you're up early!" Rachel observed. Big Daddy chuckled a little.

"She probably can't wait for her big day today!" he said. Wanda swallowed down her food in one gulp.

"Well you know how I am!" She explained. "Always in a big hurry to get somewhere!" Her parents laughed.

"I can agree with _that_!" Big Daddy said.

"Me too!" His wife agreed. Blonda just sighed and rolled her eyes.

It was contest time! Blonda, Wanda, Cosmo, Crystal, Fonda, Peter, and Sissy all waited for the tournament to begin (Big Daddy had to stay home with Rachel who got the sudden cold. Wanda was happy; she didn't want to embarrass her dad with being dumb.) Cosmo had Berry with him.

"Well Wanda." Her sister said to her. "I only woke up early for you so this better be good!"

"It will!" Fonda told her. "Don't worry; your sister will be _spectacular _out there! Just you wait and see!"

"Don't worry Little Mrs. Grumpy!" Cosmo told Blonda. I brought Pillows, blankets, and Berry along so we can sleep though the boring parts."

"Why Wanda started dating you," Blonda sighed. "will _still _remain a mystery to me!" Cosmo laughed.

"I'm _lovable!_" He told her. "_That's _why Wanda stated dating me!" Blonda rolled her eyes. The announcer went to the mike.

"_Fairies_!" The announcer said into the mike. "Five minute till show time!"

"Well you'll be _great_ out there Wanda." Crystal told her friend. "I just _know _you will be!"

"Thanks guys!" She said.

"Good Luck Wanda! _Knock them dead_!"" Sissy said. When her friends got done wishing her luck, Wanda flew backstage while her friends sat down. On her way, she bumped into Luther and Norman.

"Well hello Miss Wanda!" Norman said.

"Hello!" Wanda greeted.

"You better be nervous Wanda!" Luther told her. "Because no one messes with Norman, he's undefeated!"

"Or is that so?!"

"That's _right!_" Norman explained. "I'm _invincible_!"

"Well we'll just see about _that_!" Luther and Norman laughed.

"Oh and we're going to be filmed live" Norman said. Wanda was shocked! "So smile _pretty_!" They laughed and went backstage.

Wanda felt panic ran through her veins. The tournament was being filmed _live!_ That means her parents will probably watch it, and see her mess up big time! She will be so embarrassed, that news reports will talk about it! Well, she won't let that happen! She had a plan! She went backstage.

When she was backstage, she saw a boque of flowers, and some chocolate kisses. There was a note on the boque. She took it off, and read it. It was from Wandissimo, wising her good luck. She looked and noticed that he was in the audience. He smiled and waved to her.

She combed her hair; the contest was about to begin!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"_Welcome _fairies and TV viewers!" Said the announcer in the mike. "To the first anneral "Super Smart Fairy Brain Competition!" everybody clapped cheered, then there was silence. "Where are two opponents, sophomore Wanda from Carl Poofy pants High…" Cheers from that school could be heard in the room. Wanda just smiled. "and junior Norman from Fairy Fairbanks High!" Everyone cheering for that school cheered as Norman bowed.

"_Now…_" Said the announcer. "The students will wish each other luck as they shake each other's hand. Wanda and Norman, please rise!" Wanda and Norman got out of their seats to wish each other luck.

"May the best man win!" Norman told her, waiting fir her response.

"You mean, may the best girl win!" Wanda and Norman shooked hands. They heard cheers as they sat down.

"May the contest begin!" The announcer said. "Now Norman's parents wish the best luck out of Norman, and Wanda's parents say that their daughter is very smart, they'll know she'll do fine!"

Drat! Wanda felt as her nightmare has come true! Since her parents were watching her, she has to change her plan. If she did that through, she'll disappoint her friends, but she had to! She sat up just in time for the first question.

"First question," spoke the announcer. "What is resonance in general science?" Wanda buzzed her buzzer. The announcer faced her.

"Yes Wanda?!"

"When one object vibrates, it causes the second object to vibrate at the same national frequency."

"That is _correct!_" Wanda looked at her friends who were shocked! Wanda hated letting them down, but she had a good reason why!

"Question 2, name one person who rode on horseback warning colonists that the British were coming?" Buzzer from Norman.

"Yes Norman?!"

"Paul Revere!"

"_Correct!_ Question 3, what is an outlier. Buzz from Wanda. "Yes Wanda!"

"A number that is way off from the rest! Like 8, 10, 29. 29 is the outlier!"

_"Correct_!"

When the score was 25 to 25, the announcer called a seven minute brake. Wanda and Norman both went to their spots backstage. Wanda's friends went backstage to where she was drinking her pink bottle of water.

"What happened out there?" Fonda wanted to know.

"_Yeah,_ you were supposed to pretend to be dumb!" Sissy added. "So why didn't you?"

"Now Sissy!" Crystal told her. "Friends just can't force friends to do something. Wanda's sixteen, she can make her own chooses." Wanda put the cap on, and then set down her water bottle on the table.

"My parents are watching this live at home." Wanda told them.

"So? Sissy asked. "Why are you being smart when you were supposed to act dumb?" Wanda looked at Sissy.

"I didn't want to embarrass them."

"Why?"

"Because I haven't told them that I was going to act dumb."

"_Why_?"

"Because I didn't know they would watch."

"_Why?_"

"Oh I don't know!" Before Sissy could ask why again, Crystal shushed her up.

"So let me get this straight." Cosmo said. Wanda looked at him. "First you wanted to be smart, then you wanted to be dumb and lose, and now you want to be smart and win again?"

"I'm going to try to." Wanda said.

"Did I miss something important to this whole smart/dumb/smart thing?"

"_Chillax_ Cosmo!" Zack reassured his friend. "Look at the bright side of this, when Wanda wins, you can be free from Luther and Norman for a day!"

"Oh yeah." Cosmo said. "I forgot about Wanda's bet to Norman." Then he looked at Wanda. "Go Wanda, my life is depends on you!" Wanda laughed. Wandissimo came in to wish Wanda luck.

"Well thank you Wandissimo!" Wanda said.

"And what did you think of the gifts I sent you?" Wandissimo wanted to know.

"Oh they were wonderful!" Wanda told him. "The flowers are _beautiful!_

""Only the best for my little angel!" He kissed Wanda's hand. "And _good luck_!"

"_Hey!"_ Cosmo butted in. "She may be my future wife you know, so _butt out!"_

"I know!' Wandissimo said. "I just send her gifts to see if she wants to change boyfriends or not." Cosmo gasped.

"_Dream on_ Wandissimo!" Cosmo snapped. "Because Wanda's all mine, you hear me?"

"Whatever man, _whatever_!"

Then the announcer told everybody it was time for the last half.

"Well, good luck Wanda!" Wandissismo said, he flew to his seat.

"You know she will be!" Sissy spoke up. "She'll be great!"

'Okay Sissy, time to take our seats!" Crystal led Sissy to their seats. "Good luck Wanda!"

"Thank you Crystal!" Then she looked at Cosmo, who was begging on his knees and whimpering.

"_Please_ Wanda!" he begged. "_Please _win! I don't want a knuckle sandwich, a black eye, or have to be thrown in the garbage can again. My life depends on you Wanda, so please win!"

"I'll try my best Cosmo." She replied.

"But Wanda…"

_"Come on_ dude!" Zack told him/ "She'll try her best, now _come on_!" Zack and Cosmo went to their seats.

Wanda took a deep breath, let it out, and then sat down in her seat to wait for the next round to begin.

"And we're back folks!" Said the announcer. "Wanda and Norman are tied at 25 points; remember the first to 50 wins! Who will take home the blue gold medal? Let's see and find out!" He looked at his card.

"First question of round two is to name Newton's three laws of motion. Wanda buzzed.

"Yes Wanda?!"

"Law one states that every object at rest stays at rest, unless a force acts upon it. Law two is any object in motion tends to stay in motion unless again acted upon a force. Law number thee says that for every action, there is an opposite and equal reaction."

"That is correct! Question 2, Name the three branches of government, and define these laws." Norman's turn.

"Yes Norman?"

"Legislative makes the laws, Judicial enforces the laws, and Executive carries out the laws. If a law is not carried out, the presidents vetoes or rejects it!"

"_Correct!"_

Forty minutes later, the scores were tied at 49 to 49.

"Ok ladies and gentlemen." The announcer spoke up. "The students are both tied, but only one will win depending on the last question. Are you ready?" The audience all waited eager to know who will win the contest.

"Last question." The announser boomed into the mike. "What is 588, 678,989 times 6? This may take a while folks, so let us sit back and…"

"35, 320, 7, 39, 34!" Norman blurted out as he buzzed his buzzer. The audience gasped. The announcer spit out the water that he was drinking. Wanda looked up from her paper.

"That is…._correct!" _Everyone cheered as Norman cheered his victory. Wanda couldn't believe it, how can Norman come up with the answer in like three seconds?

"What?" Fonda said. "How did Norman know the answer already?"

"I don't know!" Crystal admitted.

"He's super smart I guess." Zack said.

"Well this is it!" Cosmo told his bear. "Farewell Berry, for this is the end of me!" Cosmo hugged his bear tight and cried.

"Hey Crystal?" Sissy wanted to know.

"What?" Crystal asked Sissy.

"Is Norman hard of hearing?"

"No, I don't think so! Why'd you ask?"

"There's a hearing aid in his ear."

"What do you mean?" Sissy pointed to Norman's left ear. Crystal looked up.

"Where? I don't see it!"

"Right in his ear, see it?"

"No I don't, maybe you're just seeing things."

"No! I swear I saw a hearing aid in his ear!"

"Sissy, I don't see it! Maybe it's just your imagination and…" Suddenly, Sissy marched to the left certain.

"Sissy, what are you doing?" Crystal and friends followed. "He doesn't have a hearing aid!"

"He does!" Sissy shouted. "See?!" With that she ripped of the curtain. Everyone gasped when they saw Luther backstage with a laptop, a calculator, and a rubber mike.

"See?! I…" Sissy turned around, and gasped. Luther tried to hide all of them behind his back when he saw them. He blushed a little and smiled, trying to be innocent. Norman slapped himself in the face.

"Uh oh! Busted!" Zack piped up.

"Norman, did you cheat?" The announcer asked him. "Was Luther giving you all the answers from behind the curtain?"

"Well I…"

"He's got a hearing aid and everything!" Sissy shouted. "Just look at his ear!" The announcer looked, and took out Norman's hearing devise.

"Were you given the answers by listening?" Norman didn't reply.

"Norman?" Norman sighed.

"Ok I confess!" He said. Everyone listened. "I'm not smart." Everyone gasped. "I only pretended to be smart, because I thought it would be cool. I'm sorry!"

"Does that mean I'm off the hook?" Cosmo asked hopefully. Norman and Luther glared at him.

"You're off the hook…for now!" Luther told him darkly.

"_Yay_!" Cosmo cheered, tossing Berry up and down.

"Well since Norman cheated, it looks like Wanda wins!" Everyone cheered. "But first, can you answer this question?"

"Sure thing, fire away!"

What were the early Americans called?"

"Easy! They were called Mesoamericans!"

"_Correct_! Here's your gold medal!" He put it around her neck. Wanda looked down at it, it was shiny!"

"It's _beautiful_!" Wanda said.

"Wanda, you look _spectacular_ with you medal!" Crystal told her.

_"Yeah, _I'll give anything just to wear that!" Sissy admitted.

"I agree, it's very pretty Wanda." Crystal added.

"Why thank you girls!" She smiled, as she and her friends smiled at the camera.

"Well I'll be!" Big Daddy said. They were at Beary Queen, eating their ice cream. "My little sugarplum and her friends have made it in the Pointy Clown Tribune. I'm proud of you babe!" She ruffled Wanda's pink swirly hair.

"Awe, thanks dad!" She said, and then she looked sad.

"What is it honey?" Rachel asked. "What's the matter?"

"I was supposed to show the world that nobody's perfect," she admitted. "But I guess I failed."

"Oh honey!" Rachel said. Big Daddy comforted her daughter. "Wanda," he began. "The world already knows that nobody's perfect, so why the sad face?"

"Oh, I don't know." Because you and everybody thinks that I'm perfect at everything!" Wanda's father placed an arm around her sholder.

"I guess that sometimes parents get carried away, and think that they'll children will _never_ slip up, and be perfect at everything!"

"Oh, I guess that makes sence!"

"Well stop moping, and let's get ready to scream for some ice cream!"

"Ok dad!" She leaned on her father.

_"Hay_! Maybe you were not perfect at _provin_g that nobody's perfect!" Sissy observed.

"I got your ice cream Wanda!" Cosmo said. Wanda looked at him. "I know how much you like chocolate so that what I got you! So eat up and…_oops_!" He accidentally spilled on Wanda's dress!

"Well I guess that nobody's perfect!" Then he and the others started laughing.


End file.
